Chocolate Pudding
by ygirl87
Summary: Chocolate Pudding tastes goooooood. And Artemis thinks so too!


Hi I haven't written much lately. Stupis homework and problems! Well anyways as I was sitting here reading on my dad's laptop eating some chocolate pudding. I LIKE PUDDING! :D XD I thought I should write a quick one shot. And what better way to show your appreciation for something then to include it in your story. This is why I am dedicating this story to the magical, insperational PUDDING! But you prob already knew that. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ can the ppl of the world stop asking me! If I did I would have made all my fanfictions real episodes.

One beautiful summer morning at Mount Justice, and Artemis woke up to a wonderful smell.

"Mmm, Chocolate." Artemis sighed, chocolate was Artemis weakness she could never resist the sight, smell, taste or word chocolate. She would eat any kind, anywhere if it was chocolate, or covered in it Artemis would eat it. (Even bugs! OMG NASTY RIGHT?) Artemis jummped right out of her bed and let the smell guide her way to it.

"Morning Artemis." Megan sang as she stired the pot of chocolaty goodness.

"Is that chocolate?" Artemis sighed.

"Yeah, I'm making some pudding. You want some?" Megan answered. Artemis just nodded her head as if in a trance. Just then a gust of wind followed by three other figures came walking twords the kitchen.

"Hey Megalisious, Hey Arty." Wally said coming to a stop. "Whacha cooking?"

"Chocolate Pudding." Artemis said in compleate delight.

"Whats wrong with Artemis she lookes weird." Superboy asked, stairing at Artemis with confusion.

"Huh what? Oh nothing It's just that I'm in love." Artemis sighed looking at the pot of chocolate. In which Wally was standing right in front of.

"What? With who?" Asked Wally in fear.

"The sexy, hot, boiling," Artemis was starting to joke, bothering Wally and smirking at the look on his face. "Yummy...pot of chocolate pudding that behind you." Wally looked as if he just got punched in the face, but then got an idea. A smug idea.

"Aw I love you too Pot of vanilla pudding." He came back with, rethinking that it sounded really stupid.

"Oh wow." Artemis slapped her head. "That was all you can come up with? 'I love you too vinilla pudding.' Wow just wow."Artemis mocked.

"Yeah that was pretty bad." Robin joined in. They all broked into laughter rethinking what Wally had said.

"Pudding won't be ready til about 1/2 an hour." Megan said placing the pudding into the refrigorator. (IDK HOW 2 SPELL OK?)

"AWWWW!" Artemis and Wally whined in unison. "BUT I LIKE PUDDING!"

"Haha don't worry it will be ready before you know it, in the mean time why don't you go to the beach with us." Artemis didn't really like the beach too much. She hated the bugs but if there's one thing you didn't know about her, it's that she lives to surf!

"Ok lemmie get my bord." With that Artemis ran into her room changed into her red and black bikini and grabed her blue surfbord. Everyone was already on the beach in their swim suits running in the water. When Artemis got into the water she was splashed with a whole lot of water.

"Oh My God!"

"Haha." Wally laughed. Artemis just glaired.

"Ow, ow ow!" Artemis gripped her eyes in pain.

"Arty! are you ok?" Wally yelled as he ran up to her. "Whats wrong?"

Artemis uncovered her eyes revealing running makeup. "I got mascara in my eyes because 'someone' around here decided it would be funny to dump water on me."

"Oh well sorry." Wally rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Can you gat it out?"

"Ugh, yes. Anyone got a bottle of water?" Wally then ran in super speed and came back with a water bottle in hand. "Thanks."

After Artemis flushed her eyes out she finally went into the water. It was a good day for surfing, many big waves came crashing down and it was also a good day because Wally decided he wanted to learn too. Wally fell many, many, MANY times and every time it was very, very, VERY funny.

"Guys." Megan started, "I think the chocolate pudding is ready." As soon as those words left the martian's mouth Artemis ran a speed that Wally could compeate with. Which he did. As soon as Artemis got there dripping in water she dug into the frige and grabed the bowl of pudding smileing.

"Arty, come on save some for the rest of us." Wally whined as she grabed a spoon. Artemis thought about it for a second and agreed.

After about a while everyone was sitting around the living room eating pudding, and other things at the same time. Robin was typing away at his laptop, pudding in one hand and other hand typing. Megan was bissy (IDK HOW 2 SPELL!) doing a cross word puzzle, she had already finished her pudding. Superboy was watching Jersey Shore wondnering if Jenny's name was really JWow, as he scooped the pudding into his mouth. Kaldur was reading "Walk Two Moon's" laying his pudding on the table beside him. While our fave spitfire couple were playfuly fighting over the pudding trying to steal bights away from eachother.

"Wally, come on! Gimmie your pudding." Artemis said struggling to push his face away from her chocolaty goodness.

"No way, you got your own." He replied.

"No it's all gone see." Artemis said pointing to her mouth.

"Not my fault. You ate it." He shruged.

"Boo." Artemis whined As she rested her head on Wally's chest. Wally gladly accepted her affection and cuddled her closer to him.

"Aw, look Wally and Artemis are getting it on!" Robin yelled from across the room.

"Oh shut up!" Artemis said removing herself from Wally. And then smacked a pillow at the back of Robin's head, making him fall out of his chair, and causing him to drop his laptop. After she did that she walked to the other side of the room and sat, making Wally pout and whine.

"Aw man! Not cool, you made her move."

"She...She smacked me with a pillow! Talk about not cool." Robin whined back.

"Oh grow up ya big baby." Artemis replied, aparently pissed about having to get up from her comfy spot on Wally's lap. Wally then got to his knees and sang:

"Baby come back! Baby come back to me, in my heart I still believe come back." Wally then started to do a little dance.

"NOOOOO! Artemis please make him stop!" Robin yelled in terror. "It's awful!" Wally then continued singing and dancing but this time to a diffrent song.

"Oh baby, baby oh la la la la baby, baby, girl drop it to the floor make me wanna say it."

"AHHHHH! SHUT UP WALLY!" Everyone screamed.

"Shh. Wally shut up your scareing everyone." Artemis said walking up to him making him quiet down. He then grabbed her arm pulling her down into him.

"I love you Arty. And Megan." Wally paused making Artemis glare. "'S Chocolate pudding." Artemis glare sofened into a small smile.

"Alright well imma turn in for the night." Wally said with a streach, Artemis still in his lap. "You coming?" He asked Artemis.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming." Artemis yawned as she got up walking tword Wally's room.

"Yes, I think sleep is a good idea. Good night everyone." Kaldur said.

"Yeah me too." Robin smiled, even though you just know he's gonna go to his room, to call his secret girlfriend.

"Us too." Said Megan then realizing what the rest of the team would think. "But, but not together." She corrected. Superboy just shrugged and whent to his room.

Today was like the best Chocolate pudding day ever!

Well yeah this story turned out to be ok. It's not something that I would say is my favorite but I'm kinda tired so imma stop and go on facebook. So if you please PRESS THE REVIEW BOTTON OR IMMA TRACK YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU WITH A SOCK OF BUTTER! XD :D

YGIRL OUT. 


End file.
